


Everybody Loves Me || Superstar

by KiranInBlue



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiranInBlue/pseuds/KiranInBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanvid set to Superstar . . . mostly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody Loves Me || Superstar

[Watch on Youtube!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-zwV7aElVIA)


End file.
